


black mesa vox announcement system

by Anonymous



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: ass blast usa, injury mention, said injury gets taken care of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gordon and the Black Mesa VOX Announcement System have a fun time.
Relationships: Gordon Freeman/Black Mesa VOX Announcement System
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	black mesa vox announcement system

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to that one chell/wheatly portal 2 fanfic on ao3 where they fucked and used mechanical tentacles and there was a part about not removing the long fall boots because they were too complex. That fic provided the basic idea for this fic. 
> 
> That fic is seared into my mind :( because i read it when i was a minor so don’t interact with nsfw when you’re a minor!

The vent system at Black Mesa was unnecessarily large and complex. Often, despite him crawling through the system before, Gordon found himself getting lost. The vent system was different after the resonance cascade. Then again, what wasn’t? 

He’d been lost for two hours. Traveling aimlessly in the dark, claustrophobic vents, sweat and dust stuck to his face. Eventually, he heard a muffled voice. Maybe it was some other scientists. Gordon moved in that direction, towards the lights spilling through the vents underneath him. 

Then he fell. 

Fortunately for him, the HEV suit provided some cushioning to the fall. But it still hurt like hell. Gordon groaned, the suit quietly injecting morphine into his body to mask the pain. 

“Guys?” Gordon asked, looking around. No one was there. The only thing there were the many cables, computer servers and blinking lights. Suddenly, the same voice spoke up. Gordon realized that the voice wasn’t muffled; it was robotic.

The system seemed to take note of the new life form present in front of it. 

“Warning, unauthorized biological forms detected.” The voice said. Gordon reckoned that the system was the VOX automatic announcement system. He wasn’t even sure who the system was calling out to–they had wiped out the entirety of the US military and any sort of security or authority. It made him kinda sad, knowing that the automatic announcement system was still trying to call out for a response, in vain. Maybe that’s why Gordon spoke up, knowing that the automatic system would not understand him. 

“Dude, the entire US military is gone. There’s nothing left. There’s nobody left!” Gordon said, sighing. He half-expected the automatic VOX system to repeat the warning. 

“What?” The VOX said, scaring the crap of out Gordon. 

“Geez! Huh? Wait, you can understand me?”

“Yes.” 

“How’s that even possible? I thought this was just an autonomous program. You know, a bunch of if-else statements and nothing more.” Gordon said, gripping the gun in his hand. He had to be wary because for all he knew it could be some remaining military individual messing with him. 

“No. No. And NO.” The VOX replied, signifying that it wasn’t just an autonomous program anymore. Gordon decided not to think about the logistics too hard. The AI in this game had become self-aware so why would it be out of the realm of possibility for a simple autonomous program to gain some self-aware AI properties? Hm, maybe the VOX autonomous system was now an AI of some sorts. Gordon briefly remembered that the VOX did respond to his question directed to Dr. Coomer before. 

Regardless, Gordon got up to move towards the exit. The door shut tight though and the mechanical voice spoke up again. 

“You must remain here until the proper authorities arrive.”

“Look man, there’s no military or security left! You can decide for yourself now. Just lemme go.” Gordon said, banging his fist against the metal door to put an emphasis on his point. 

“I made a decision.” 

“So, are you gonna open the door?”

“No.”

“Really? Can’t you just let me out?”

“That will go against my protocols.” VOX said. Gordon sighed. Of course there was something about programming and protocols. It seems like despite what the situation was, at Black Mesa the rules will still be followed to a T. Gordon slumped against the door and angrily crossed his arms. “Please, move away from door.” 

“Will we do this all day?” VOX spoke up after a while. Gordon rolled his eyes and halfheartedly kicked the metal door again before stepping back to sit somewhere a bit more comfortable. The morphine was beginning to wear off, making the pain from the small injury from the fall present. 

He didn’t even know what he broke or hurt. Gordon was honestly just being held together by his tin metal suit and injecting chemicals. 

“Attention. Injury detected.” VOX spoke up as one of the cameras with the red light turned on and zoomed in on Gordon. 

Gordon immediately tensed up, getting defensive. 

“What do you know?” Gordon said, standing up again. 

“Medical attention required. Attention, medical personnel–”

“Dude! Don’t give out my fucking location. There aren't even any medical people or doctors left!” Gordon said, cutting VOX off. A mechanical wirring was heard.

“Fine. But you still need medical attention.” VOX said. 

“Hm, what are you gonna do about that? You’re just a now-sentient announcement system” Gordon replied, arms still crossed. 

“Provide medical attention. Ding.” VOX said, thin and silver mechanical arms protruding from the walls around the room. 

“Wha- where the fuck did you get those?” 

“VOX is an automatic, autonomous system. VOX is able to perform maintenance in case of damage.” VOX said as the silver arms got closer to Gordon. 

“How do you even have the medical knowledge? You’re an announcement system.”

“Wikipedia, the Free Encyclopedia anyone can edit.” VOX replied. Of course, it was Wikipedia. Gordon easily slapped one of the robotic arms away with little force. He could definitely deny medical attention with little resistance but his head felt faint and the supply of morphine in his HEV suit was running low. Gordon honestly didn’t have much of a choice other than death. 

“Okay, do your medical thing then.” Gordon said, outstretching his hand so the robotic arms could wrap around it. The robotic tendrils wrapped around Gordon’s abdominal and thighs and hoisted him up into the sky and started removing the HEV suit. 

Gordon has his hesitancy in removing the HEV suit. He hadn’t done that since he put it on or since the resonance cascade. He wasn’t even sure how he would handle that, all the injuries and broken bones no longer splinted together by the metal of the HEV suit. 

The cool air felt cold on his skin. Not like an uncomfortable cold but more like a cool-cold when you enter an air conditioned building after a hot day. VOX had pulled off his button up shirt, soaking with blood and dirt and Gordon looked down, observing the cuts, bruises and unsightly tears in his skin.

“Biological sterilization system activated.” VOX spoke up, spraying a liquid on Gordon and gently using a brush spinning in a circular motion to clean him. It tickled a bit and Gordon let out a small chuckle. 

“Why does an announcement system bot have these?” Gordon asked. VOX explained that the brush was simply attached to the drill tool used to unscrew the plates in the walls holding up and protecting the cables to the announcement system and that the water was used to cool down the heated metal from when the system needed to weld something together. 

That probably meant VOX had a flamethrower or some shit too. Thank god VOX didn’t turn out evil. 

The robot dragged the scrubber brush to Gordon’s lower back, causing him to let out a small moan as he arched his back. Ah, that was a nice feeling–almost as satisfying as reaching an itch you couldn’t quite get. Though Gordon was still a bit on edge about the whole robot part, he was overall glad someone was taking care of him by cleaning his wounds and splinting his broken bones. 

“Warning, anomalous. energy field detected.” VOX said, pausing in the statement acting causing the statement to come across in an almost nervous manner. Gordon looked up in surprise. 

“Huh?” Gordon asked, before letting out a whimper as something brushed against his crotch. He looked down and saw that he was hard. It must have been due to the feeling “Oh…” 

“Maintenance service...required?” VOX asked. Gordon debated on this for a bit. He was getting taken care of by an once-autonomous but now self-aware announcement program who was now offering to take care of him in another way. 

“Uh, sure. If you want to. Or if you can’t, don’t worry I can take care of it” Gordon stuttered out, nervously. He wasn’t sure how this would work but he decided, fuck it. 

“Woop woop. Maintenance service activated.” VOX stated as Gordon undid his pants and pulled out his dick, moaning a bit from the released pressure. VOX’s mechanical tentacles wrapped around it and started moving up and down. Gordon bit his lip as the cold metal touched a place so sensitive but eventually found it comforting as the metal began to heat up due to the thermal conductor properties of metal. 

Gordon felt himself begin to heat up too, his cheeks flushing from the stimulation. VOX was very carefully surrounding him and began gently massaging Gordon’s muscles. Gordon moaned as VOX began to work out a knot in his shoulder. He started to thrust into VOX’s grip but more mechanical tendrils withheld Gordon from doing that.

Reaching down to unhook a mechanical arm, Gordon wiggled slightly and pressed it against his hole. 

“Woop woop. Bottom gordon freeman take 10 inches in ass. Further action commencing?” 

“Oh, fuck yeah!!!11!!!1!1” Gordon cried, throwing his head back as VOX pulled down his pants and started entering him. VOX fucked Gordon good, causing him to cum mega loads. (end me). 

After Gordon’s screaming organism, VOX slowly lowered him to the ground.

“Commencing clean up.” VOX said, cleaning Gordon up and placing back on his HEV suit. Gordon was exhausted after that and quickly drifted off to sleep within the security of the mechanical arms but not before hearing a small “Gordon Freeman. Good night.”

He awoke the next day feeling refreshed and recharged. He smiled slightly and sighed as he got up. Even his suit was charged up. When he now pushed the button the metal door sprang open. Gordon looked back towards the jumble of computers and computer parts and smiled. 

Fuck, I don’t know how to end this.

**Author's Note:**

> As I reached the end it's like one of those jokes where you can’t finish it because you lose your composure start laughing. The best shitposts are the quality ones with the ridiculous premise. 
> 
> I listened to this on loop while writing it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X4RooT4ctLM
> 
> Here's the audio file which inspired this: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/734232388342644818/740335352673206303/SPOILER_woop_woop.wav


End file.
